You will remember my name
by Sailor-Nova343
Summary: Ember McLain and Chip Skylark discover each other. When Ember suddenly dies and is sent to the Ghostworld, what will happen when she returns? Will she stay a part of Chip's past forever? My first crossover...R&R!
1. Meeting in the rain

Okay! I was totally surprised when I searched this pairing and there weren't any fics about them! Honestly, I think these two would be pretty cute. Especially if Chip had a darker side...

Okay. The story starts before Ember dies, in other words, before she becomes a ghost and enters Danny Phantom's world, etc. The beginning of this is basically how she dies. Oh yeah, when she lived, she lived in Dimsdale.

* * *

_Oh Ember, you will remember,_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Ember, one thing remains._

_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender._

_You will remember my name!

* * *

_

**Ember**

Ember sighed. It had started out a boring day, and it was getting worse and worse by the minute. She had woken up late, not had time to get dressed properly and was still wearing her moose pyjama shorts, she had opened her locker into her face, and on top of that, it was yearbook photos, and she was positive that she looked like a vampire with rabies in her picture. And, typical, there were no retakes.

She was glowering as she walked to class, knowing that if one more person told her to cheer up, she'd break their neck. She opened the classroom door just as the bell rang. Mr Crocker (or Cocker, as she called him in her head) looked up as she stepped in.

"Aha! You get an _F! _for coming in late! And _triple Fs!_ for looking like a dead cat!" He shouted gleefully.

Ember rolled her eyes and slouched into her seat. She tapped impatiently on the side of her desk, bored and wanting only to sleep. She was annoyed at herself for being so negative. She was usually a rather optimistic girl. But not on days like this. As soon as the bell rang, she was out of the class and down the hall before Crocker could hand out another F. That weirdo. What kind of a teacher is he, anyways?

Ember rushed out of school, and shoved her Ipod earphones in her ears and zoned out to the world, trying to cheer herself up. Everybody has days like this, she told herself. It happens all the time. But as she walked, despite the music and her determination to cheer up, she just got more and more frustrated. It's not every day that you turn sixteen, after all. It's also not every day that everyone forgets your birthday.

It's not like she expected her parents to remember, after all. They were away on a around-the-world tour for their 30th anniversary. Wherever they were now, it was probably still yesterday, and they'd call to say Happy Birthday in like, sixteen hours. But Ember was still frowning in annoyance as she passed Vicky, her ex best friend from preschool as she threatened some weird kid in a pink hat. Weirdo. Ember sighed and looked towards the sky. All your friends and extended family forgetting your birthday. It can't get much worse than this.

Ember scowled as it began to pour with rain. Great. She should have seen that coming.

She sighed as her eyeliner began to run down her face. How was she supposed to know it would rain when it had been sunny for weeks?

She trudged through the pounding rain, her long blonde hair sticking to her face and shoulders. She was glaring at the ground so hard that she didn't notice the skateboarder approaching. She didn't even hear him shouting for her to look out. With a smack, he crashed into her and she fell hard onto the wet ground.

She looked up, more surprised than angry. She looked around for the idiot who had knocked her down, and her eyes fell on a boy who was examining his skateboard. He looked up at her, and then immediately apologized and offered to help her up. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She felt like she'd been hit with a bucket of water. She was soaked and bruised and numb from cold.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry- I did call for you to look out." The boy said. Ember sighed.

"It's okay, I guess. I should have been looking." She said, finally looking properly at the stranger who had knocked her over. He looked about her own age, or maybe a year or two older. He had black hair, a goatee, a gold earring, and wore a red toque and sweatshirt, with blue jeans. He had blue eyes, and a dazzling smile. She smiled a little, realizing that he was really cute, and remembering seeing him at school. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, really concerned. She picked up her ipod, which had fallen out of her pocket, turned it off, and stuffed it into her pocket again. He grinned at her.

"What were you listening to? You looked really happy." he said, and she marvelled: she thought she'd been looking like a drowned cat.

"Oh, Around the world by ATC" (ps, that came out in 2001, same year as Fairly odd parents. if you were wondering. :D) The boy's eyes lit up.

"Seriously? I love that song!" Ember smiled. He was cute. Cute _and _nice, and you hardly ever find people like that. He seemed to consider something before looking up at her again.

"Hey, do you want to get some hot chocolate? You look cold." Ember put a finger to her mouth, thinking. Normally, she'd shoot this offer down in flames. But...

"Sure. I'd love to." She replied, and he grinned and took her to a nearby cafe. She ordered a hot chocolate with extra sugar, and he ordered a mocha. They sat down by a window as Ember tried to dry out her hair.

"So...it's nice to meet you. I'm Chip Skylark." The boy said. Ember looked up, surprised.

"Aren't you the guy who won the school idol?" she asked, suddenly remembering seeing that name all over posters in the school. He nodded modestly.

"Yeah. That was fun. What's your name? ...And why are you wearing moose boxers?" he asked, actually seeming interested in her.

"I'm Ember McLain. I woke up late...and I like moose...mooses..?...Thanks for buying me hot chocolate." She said hastily, suddenly remembering she hadn't thanked him. He grinned.

"Hey, no problem. So why were you looking so down before I crashed into you?" She laughed.

"Oh, it's my birthday. Everybody forgot, though."

"Hey, no way! It's _my _birthday, too!" he exclaimed, grinning. Ember laughed. Chip seemed to laugh and smile and grin a _lot_. It made her happy.

"Seriously? September 16th?"

"Yeah! I turned eighteen today!***"

"Really? I turned sixteen!" Chip laughed.

"Happy birthday, Ember!" She was blushing from the cold as she smiled.

He was definitely the nicest person she'd met in about a month. She supposed that the good karma from being a vegetarian was bound to show up someday. They sat in the cafe for about an hour, talking happily about everything and anything that came up. He invited her to go to the park with him, and she accepted, realizing that this had to be the closest she'd come to accepting a date with a guy for at least a year. The rest of her offers were from freak goths who automatically assumed that she was like them. She wanted love, not a one-night-stand.

The rain had let up a little as they walked through the Dimsdale park, talking about anything they felt like. She had never opened up like this before, and it was a while before she realized what time it was.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't realize it was this late!" she exclaimed in shock. He checked the time and whistled.

"Gee, I'm sorry! I've got to go home!" she said, remembering she had to walk the dogs. Chip nodded understandingly. He hesitated for a moment, then smiled.

"Hey Ember, do you think you'd like to do this again sometime?" She raised her eyebrows at him, grinning.

"Like a _date_? Or like a friendly walk?" She tested him. He considered her face a moment before answering.

"Whichever you want it to be." She liked his comeback.

"Hmmm...like a friendly walk...for now." she said. They said goodbye, and Ember, once again, began walking home, this time with her heart pounding and her mind racing with happiness. She had gotten hit by a cute guy on a skateboard. She had been taken for hot chocolate. She had walked in the park and talked about everything and anything. And now she was walking home, excited to see him again.

* * *

***Chip's real birthday is March 21, same as Timmy's

* * *

These were new feelings to Ember McLain.


	2. Nevermore!

Yayy! chapter 1 successful! :D

* * *

The next day, she raced out of the school at the bell as usual, then waited opposite the cafe like Chip had suggested. In less than a minute, she saw him skateboarding towards her, and blushed slightly when he grinned and waved, excited to see her.

This routine of meeting after school progressed for a few weeks before Ember decided that they were now 'dates' instead of 'friendly walks'. She then began to kiss Chip on the cheek whenever they said goodbye and hello. The weeks moved on, and soon they would spend hours just sitting under a tree, Chip's arms around her as she sat with her eyes closed, thinking about how much happier she was. They were sitting like this when Chip asked Ember to sing for him.

"What?" she asked, surprised. He grinned down at her.

"I _know _you can. I've heard you. You're a great singer." She shook her head.

"Please?" He asked, and she finally relented.

"But what should I sing?" He shrugged.

"Just...sing about yourself. Or what you feel, or something." She thought about it for a while before singing. (This song is the chorus from Yo uwill remember, Ember's actual song from Danny Phantom)

_Ember, you will remember,_

_Ember, one thing remains._

_Ember, so warm and tender,_

_You will remember my name.  
_

Chip smiled and squeezed her gently when she finished. "That was so pretty! _I'll _never forget your name, Ember." he said, sort of to himself. Ember smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around herself, feeling cold.

"I love you, Ember McLain." Chip said quietly after a few moments of silence. She let the words sink in, shocked. Then, she leaned up and twisted around to face him before kissing him softly. He was surprised, but kissed her back. She stood up, smiling, and said she had to go, regretting the fact she owned dogs who needed constant exercise.

On her way home, she hummed the pretty song that she and Chip had made up, and replayed their kiss again and again in her mind, happiness filling her like the first hot chocolate chip had bought her. She smiled and crossed the street, heading towards her house.

That's when she heard the squealing, screeching of tires. The sound made her hair stand on end with shock and fear. She whirled around and saw a huge semi skidding in the fresh ice the recent early snow had left. The driver looked panicked as the out-of-control truck veered towards her. The driver made frantic signals to her to move, but she was rooted to the place from fear. The last thing she saw was the numberplate as it smacked into her as she fainted. PBM 321. Those were the last conscious thoughts she would ever have.

**Chip**

It had been two days since Ember had kissed Chip in the park. Since then, she hadn't met him in front of the cafe. And she never would again. The principal had held an assembly to announce to the school the tragedy surrounding Ember's death. Chip had been stupefied from grief and shock. During the weeks and months that followed, he began to recover slightly from the loss of his best friend, his girlfriend, but his mind was filled with her last few haunting words...

_Oh Ember, you will remember, Ember, always the same. Ember, so warm and tender, You will remember my name..._

It frightened him how very true those words were. Ember would always be the same. She would never grow a day older than sixteen and five weeks. And Chip would always remember her name...


	3. Ghost Zone

**Ember**

Ember opened her eyes.

Her head felt heavy, but her body felt very light, like air. She sat up, and her head span. She almost threw up, and there was a burning sensation near her navel and behind her ears. Her head throbbed painfully for a moment, then it subsided a little, enough for her to look around. It was black, very dark, and she was surrounded by purple floating doors and glowing green light. She rubbed her eyes, and looked again

. It was the same thing. She pinched herself, convinced that she would wake up in a hospital with a fat bandage on her head and a nurse telling her that she'd had a concussion in the accident. _The accident..._she fought to remember the truck, but all she could think of was a huge dark shape and a license plate, and a voice shouting her name.

She sighed and put a hand over her face. Then she looked at it. She was wearing long black gloves. She didn't remember wearing these. She looked down at her feet. She was wearing platform silver boots with a skull-shape at the front. And she _definitely _didn't remember owning those, although they're wicked. She stripped off one glove, and stared at her skin. Instead of being pale like a beluga, her skin was blue. Pale blue. She grabbed a piece of her hair and gaped; instead of pale blonde, it was bright turquoise-blue, and it rippled like a flame.

She looked up, hearing a cough, and saw a scary man.

"I am the box ghost!" he exclaimed, and she raised an eyebrow disbelievingly."Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm...Ember." she said hesitantly."Uh...am I dreaming? 'Cause this is really weird..." she asked.

"No no no! You're not dreaming! You're _dead_!"

"Oh...why am I blue?" she asked.

"Because..." the box ghost said cryptically. "You...are...a..._GHOST!_" he laughed maniacally and vanished.

"I...what!" she asked, totally confused. She looked up at all the floating doors. She sighed and floated up and opened one. It led to a dim storage room with piles of papers. She frowned and picked one up. It looked like a statement of admission.

**Ghost World**

**Admission Permit: McLain, Ember**

**Cause of Death; Accident: Drunk Driver**

**Cause of Returning; Confidential**

Ember read the paper again and again. Things were not making one bit of sense. She sighed and floated out and opened another door. This one seemed to open into a dark little room where a strange man floated. He continued changing form, from a boy to a man to and old man, then back again. He looked around at her.

"I have been expecting you, Ember McLain." She blinked.

"Who are you?" she asked. Since she obviously wasn't going to wake up and be in her own bed and late for school, she decided she might as well play along.

"I am Clockwork. I know everything, and I know about _you_, newcomer to the Ghost Zone. Welcome."

"Er...thanks?" Ember was watching his regular transformations with interest.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"I just do. Moving on," the ghost was trying to avoid the subject. Annoying. "I am going to help you return to the human world."

"Why?" The ghost frowned.

"How about a little thanks before asking questions?"

"Oh...thanks...why?" The ghost sighed.

"Oh well. You, Ember McLain, are destined to return. I know everything, and I know you are to return. But I have decided to help you make the right choices."

"Okay, thanks." Ember said, deciding that the ghost was crazy.

"The right choice to return is to go through the Fenton Portal. It has recently been opened. It's the fourth door on your left." And then the ghost vanished.

Ember frowned. A few seconds later, a guitar appeared right where Clockwork had just been floating. She looked at it with interest; it wasn't like any guitar _she _had ever seen. The base was shaped like flames, and it had three knob at the bottom of the guitar, with five symbols around one: a fist, what looked like a hypno spiral or something, a blue flame, a heart, and a musical symbol. She frowned, but it turned to a smile as she examined the rest of the guitar. It was definitely a better instrument than anything she'd ever played while alive.

She picked it up gingerly, then left the room. On her way to anywhere, she passed a huge circular thing with swirling green light inside it. That's weird. She considered going in for a while, then shrugged and floated the other way. A few seconds later she zoomed through, and found herself in what looked like a laboratory. She flew through a house, and left out a window. She landed on the ground and found that she could walk. She smiled when someone asked her if she was in a band. And then Clockwork appeared before her.

"Congratulations Ember. You have made it this far."

Weird, she thought, this guy is weird.

"I will not assist you further, but I will give you a piece of advice. When you gain a world-wide audience and your power increases, you will be able to make one wish, and it will be granted. I know everything, and I know you will not be a ghost for very much longer. If I were you, I'd start a band and brainwash a load of kids." He added in a stage whisper, then vanished. Ember stood still for a few moments.

"I think I'll start a band and brainwash a load of kids." she said, and went off to find some ghost musicians to back her up.


	4. The Fame

Within a few short weeks, she was performing outside a highschool. After the first few chords, the student body rushed out to listen. They were all wearing Ember merchandise and cheering.

"Hel_lo_ Casper High!Tell me who you love!" she demanded, and they shouted

"Ember, Ember!" She grinned as she felt her ponytail flare up: a bit more power like this, and she'd make her wish!

"That's it, baby, say my name! Are you ready for a little youth revolution?" The crowd screamed.

Then some fatso stood on a fire hydrant and spoke through a megaphone;"Attention freakishly dressed teen idol! I order you to cease and desist!" Ember grinned.

"Desist _this,_ grandpa!" she shouted, flicking the knob on her guitar to hypnotize, and she twanged out a chord. A group of students around the old guy all turned on him, eyes blazing red.

"Pride and prejudice!" the old guy cried. Ember grinned, then began singing as the crowd screamed her name. She flicked the knob on her guitar to music, and began to play the song that automatically came to her mind, although she didn't remember where she had learned it.

_Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!  
It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call..._

_Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name..._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!_

_Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
Your wall, now perishing,  
Like bad dreams in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain..._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!_

_Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!_

The words flowed so naturally as they had in the recording studio, and the crowd screamed her name again. She grinned as her hair flamed up again, then she and the band disappeared. Ember grinned as the crew began to set up the bookstore, covering it in turquoise and black, and huge posters and cutouts of herself. Only a few short hours, and she'd be alive again...

The crowd swam in, all screaming and cheering. The music started as ember picked up the ten tickets to her midnight concert, grinning as she thought of how mindless the humans in this place were...so sheep-like. She strapped her guitar to her back and appeared in a cloud of purple smoke on the balcony above the swimming crowd. She smiled down at them. Then she threw the tickets down and watched with satisfaction as the crowd screamed and leaped to grab them.

"Tell- Me- Who- You- _LOVE!_" She cried, and they all screamed back;

"Em_ber_, Em_ber_ Em_ber_!" She beamed as she felt the power flow into her, and her hair explode into licking flames. She could tell, it wouldn't be much longer...Suddenly the crowd turned and Ember scowled when she saw a weird goth girl hanging on her cutout, drawing a dumb pair of glasses and moustache on it.

"Oh, great, a _critic_." Ember said, rolling her eyes as she felt her ponytail shrink at the insult. "Maybe you'll like my new song _better_!" She shouted, switching the dial on her guitar to hypnotize. She felt the power swirling around her hand as she prepared to strike the dumb girl who was trying to ruin her when she was hit with a jet of bright green power. She fell backwards with a cry of surprise.

"Hey, do you take requests? How about _Beat It_?" Ember looked up, scowling. Some weird tween ghost with white hair and bright green eyes was floating before her. Seriously. He could at least take the time to think up a good insult. She floated up into the air, scowling.

"How about I just lay down a few power chords instead, _dipstick_?" she asked tauntingly, and twanged her guitar, sending green skull energy at him. It sent him flying away, and Ember smirked. She laughed, and disappeared in a twister of turquoise flames.

She reappeared on the roof of the building, and waited. The ghost boy soon floated through, following.

"Dipstick? Ho-ho. Funny." he said sarcastically, and Ember smirked again. So lame. The ghost boy charged forwards, and Ember raised her hands instantly, grappling with him, scowling. "Who writes your insults, the same hack who writes your songs?"

That little...Ember heard the crowd cheering below, and felt the power increase in her with satisfaction. She immediately gained the upper hand in the grappling, and watched, amused, as the ghost boy began to sweat.

"Chanting...makes her stronger..."

"You got that right, baby pop. And the more kids chanting, the stronger I get!" she announced, flinging the ghost boy into her cutout and knocking it over. She flew up to meet him.

"Think I'm strong now? Just wait until midnight, when my concert goes global, and the _whole world _is chanting my name! Then you'll _all _be my slaves!" she cried, twanging a chord at him and grinning as he fell and crashed against the fallen cutout.

She watched with interest as he turned into a lame-looking human...so he was only _half-_ghost...interesting. Suddenly the door to the roof banged open, and the weird goth girl turned up, holding a lame-looking thermos.

"Get away from him!" she shouted, running to stand between Ember and her boyfriend. Hah. Don't they know it's not gonna work between them? It didn't work for me, and it's not gonna work for them, Ember thought maliciously.

"Aw, _teen love_." she said sarcastically."They say it never lasts. But _nothing _distracts teenagers more than hormones. And I need to keep you busy for the next eight hours," she continued, reaching for the dial on her guitar, thinking how annoying it would be if they interrupted her global concert. "I have _more _than just music for you. Now that they're chanting my name, my music _can _affect you! How about a _love song!_" She exclaimed, sending them a power chord of love.

The weird goth girl was driven back by the force of the blast, and Ember saw the pink hypno signs in the boy's eyes. Her work was done. She didn't want to hang around for the mushfest. She had a world to rock.

"Well, I think I'll leave the new couple alone. Ciao, babies!" she said, and dissolved into turquoise light, which melted through the floor.


	5. Forced Finale

A couple hours later, Ember was setting up the mics with her security crew, fifteen minutes to go 'till show time. Suddenly a voice came over the PA system. A tween voice.

"Man, I gotta stop doing that." Ember scowled and raced to the Tech room. She saw the half ghost boy, the weird goth girl, and some weirdo in an Ember wig. Idiots, trying to ruin her life. Or death. Whatever it is. She glared at the security and pointed at the intruders.

"WE LOVE YOU EMBER!" they shouted and she cringed, furious.

"I _heard _you the _twelfth _time. Now bag 'em and gag 'em." she ordered, and her highschool flunkies rushed forwards and grabbed the little tweenies. Suddenly a technician called out to her that she would be on air in 5...4...She leaned over to the lame-o goth girl and her boyfriend, smirking.

"Later, _dipsticks_. I gotta go rock my world. And when I say my world, I mean _my _world!" She grinned wickedly, heading off to stage as her hair flamed turquoise.

The band warmed up, and then the lights shut off. A purple spotlight appeared over Ember.

"Hel_lo _Amity park! Tell me who you love!" she demanded, and the crowd all screamed;

"Ember McLain! Ember McLain!" Her hair flamed with power and she smirked. Any moment now...She began singing, knowing that at that moment, her voice and her concert were being broadcast all over the world. She felt the power of thousands and thousands screaming her name, and she put all her power into her singing. _Oh, Ember...you will remember...Ember, one thing remains..._And then she was hit from the side, and she flew straight into one of the huge TV screens projecting her face.

"Hey! No-hit wonder! Mind if I jam with the band?" Ember scowled. She'd recognize those lame insults and annoying voice anywhere...she emerged from the sparking wreckage and glared at the ghost boy. She threw her guitar into the air and jumped on it, flying back down to the stage. She picked up her guitar, seething as she murdered him with her eyes.

"Get this straight, dipstick." She switched the dial on her guitar to the fist. "I don't _do _duets." she shouted, slamming him with a power chord, which sent him flying into the crowd. Stupid annoying...She stepped back to the mike, but the ghost boy had flown underground and grabbed it.

"Sorry, no vocals in this number. Have you considered taking up _mime_?" Oh my god. Ember had never heard anything so embarrassingly lame. How _dare _he interrupt her concert? She lunged forwards and swiped at him with her guitar. The little freak kept blocking with her mike until it broke. She dropped her guitar and glared at him, sprawled on the floor. She yelled in fury as she sent a huge purple energy twister at him from her hands. The crowd began chanting again, and she smirked.

"Hear that? They're chanting my name _all over the world! _The revolution _will _be televised!" Ember said, smirking at the helpless little tweenie-ghost sitting on her concert floor. The boy seemed to be thinking about something. Suddenly he grabbed the mike and threw it at his friend.

"Tucker, sing!" Ember watched, confused, until the weird boy with an Ember wig on began 'singing' her song. In the worst way possible. It sounded like an ostrich on heroin. She stared out into the crowd, dumbfounded as they all seemed to open their eyes. She stared in horror as they became unhypnotized. She felt her ponytail shrink to almost no energy at all. The ghost boy escaped from her whirlwind of power, which dissolved. "No!" she cried, running out on stage.

"Tell me who you love!" she demanded. The crowd stared back, nonchalant.

"Come on, say it!" she shouted. She felt her energy being sucked away.

"Say my name!" she cried, sinking to her knees.

"SAY MY NAME!" she screamed, feeling all her power disappearing, and falling to the floor, unable to move. The ghost boy unscrewed his thermos and aimed it at her.

"The only thing we're saying here is _goodbye_!" Oh please.

A blue jet of energy zoomed out of the little container and sucked Ember inside as she screamed.

She opened her eyes and found herself once again in the Ghost Zone.

"NO!" She screamed in rage. This wasn't supposed to happen! She looked around, realizing she was on a huge iceberg. A freaky ghost was standing there, fat and green in pink striped pyjamas. Oh great. "Who are you?" he asked, and she sighed, _soooooo_ not in the mood.

"Ember." she growled. The ghost's face lit up.

"Em_ber!_" he started chanting."Em_ber! _Em_ber! _Em_ber!"_

"Stop saying my name!" She screamed, flying up and flinging open one of the floating doors. She leaped inside then broke the handle of the door so the ghost couldn't follow. She looked around. And her jaw dropped. She was in a human world again.


	6. Skylark's sadness

**Chip**

Chip had spent the last year and a half trying to get on with his life. He still couldn't forget Ember, and especially not her song...it's the thing that woke him up every morning and sent him to sleep at night. Sometimes, his darkest thoughts considered the idea that she was haunting him. He had tried to move on, and soon had become really big in the music industry. His shiny teeth and awesome singing voice had gained him fame and a career as a singer. He was in huge debt, but luckily the record company paid it off if he worked overtime.

His music was well known for it's positivity and upbeat sound, but his lyricist and musical director both wondered about him...he always carried Ember's school eulogy and the bracelet she'd left at his house everywhere he went. It wasn't like he was being creepy, it was more like he couldn't forget, and couldn't let go. His parents were worried, and made him go into intensive counselling for months after her death, because they were concerned for him. They insisted that every night at exactly 12:02 he'd talk in his sleep, saying that he'd remember her name.

Chip had ignored it, had lied to the councellor, and had skipped his mental health class every week. He knew that he could never forget Ember, but he also knew that no matter what he had to go through, he refused to ever forget her, even a little. He didn't date anymore, and everyday he'd still go to the cafe and to the park. Rain and snow, he'd be there, just to think about Ember.

"No! This is the one day I _can't _have a concert!" Chip shouted at his records company's chief of organization. The man sighed.

"Chip, I know it's your birthday, but you _need _to have this concert or else you'll face-plant! We are in some serious debt, and your concert is the only way we can make it."

"I know," Chip scowled."But it's not just _my _birthday." he said, and left. A few hours later, he called and said he'd do the concert, but only because his dad needed the money for an operation. Later he was driving the car the record company had lent him, when suddenly a tree appeared in the middle of the road. The car crashed, but Chip wasn't hurt. He sighed and got out of the car and walked to the nearest house. He rang the doorbell, and a girl with spiky red hair and weird pink eyes answered the door, wearing a Chip Skylark hat and shirt.

"Chip Skylark! AAAAH!" Chip smiled. It's nice _someone _appreciates him. But he remembered this girl from school or something...weird.

"Hi." he said, grinning. "I was just in a non-lethal accident in my record company's car. All of a sudden I hit this tree which seemed to pop out of nowhere! Totally weird. The album comes out July 24th, can I use your phone?" he asked, adding in a side note. It was just habit to try and get more money. He was broke, so what can you do?

"Sure!" the weird girl said, reaching into her pocket."Here, use my _special _phone!" Chip took the phone.

"Awesome!" he said, and pressed a button. At once, a pink gas came out of the phone and puffed around his head. Knock out gas. Wow. Some fan. "Tuesday is...applesauce day...'' he said dazedly, then collapsed to the floor, asleep.

When he woke up, his vision was fuzzy and his head was heavy and he was chained up. He could see a shadowy figure prancing around some dresses.

"Do you like this one that makes me look like Misses Chip Skylark? Or _this _one that makes me look like Misses Chip Skylark?" He felt dizzy. He could see the faint outline of a girl. Ember?

"I really don't think it matters. I think you'll make a _great _Misses Skylark..._Misses Skylark_." His vision soon returned as his head stopped buzzing. He saw the weird girl who had lent him her phone squealing something about a wedding...augh. Another weird fan.

"Another day...another wackadoo holding me against my will..." Suddenly a tiny boy with a weird voice and a pink hat leaped on him.

"Hi Chip! I'm _Timmy_! Having a _cruddy _day like me?" he demanded. Chip sighed.

"No...the only cruddy day I ever have is a day when I disappoint my fans...Wait, wait wait! I didn't dissapoint _you_, did I?" Timmy scoffed.

"Because of _you_, your _fame, _and your stupid _concert_, everybody forgot that today was _my _birthday!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, little guy." Chip remembered the first time he'd met Ember, when everybody had forgotten it was _her _birthday...he felt a little bad for the kid. "Reach into my coat pocket. I've got something that might make it up to you!" The boy with the weird teeth reached into his pocket and gasped at the brand-new Crash Nebula action figure that Chip had gotten from the record company.

"Happy Birthday, Timmy" Chip said.

"This hasn't even been released yet! How'd you get it?" Timmy asked, excited. Chip smiled and sat up.

"I got it as a gift from the record company! Today's _my _birthday, too!" ...and Emebr's...Chip thought.

"Really?" Asked Timmy, surprised.

"Yeah! Yeah, but they scheduled my concert on my birthday, so I haven't even had a chance to celebrate it. Sometimes it's hard to be famous...and talented"

"And delicious!" Timmy added.

"_What?_" Chip asked. Only one person had ever ever called him that...and that time it was a joke...

"Uh, my dad said that." Timmy explained, and Chiplaughed. Chip wondered if it was a _good _thing to be delicious to fathers...probably not. Chip coughed.

"Oh, sorry. I'd've laughed harder, but these chains are crushing my lungs."

"Sorry Chip." Timmy said.

"Oh, that's alright little pal. It's not like you _wished _for this to happen..." Chip sighed, and grinned when Timmy turned his back. Kids these days are so gullible. Give them a push or two and they'll...release you from your chains. Suddenly the freaky redhead slammed the door open wearing a hideous pink dress and began sprinkling rose petals over Chip's chained up form.

"Hello, my love, my lovely, with all the love in my heart, _loooove_!" she said, flinging the petals. "You can watch this while I find someone who will perform a marriage ceremony between a crazed fan and a celebrity teen hostage." she said, wheeling a TV towards him. "To the internet!" she cried and slammed the door again.

Chip watched the flickering screen that showed a state of panic at his concert. He stared in horror at all the crazed fans, and then he started in shock; for a second, just maybe even _half _a second, he could have _sworn _he'd seen Ember...with turquoise hair and pale skin, and an expression of shock and disbelief on her face...she shook his head; he must have been imagining things. The screen suddenly fuzzed up as Timmy switched it off.

"Oh no! Fans! _Hundreds _of 'em! Disappointed!" Chip cried. "My fault! Guilt...growing...teeth are becoming...less shiny! ...Hair...losing sheen!" he flopped onto the bed, looking worse than a zombie. He was laughing in his head, though...deluding a little boy. At least he'd be able to get to the concert if he got Timmy to undo the chains...

Soon, Timmy helped Chip off of the bed and led him to the bathroom. He flushed the toilet and hopped out again.

"Feeling better?" Timmy asked. "Yeah. I didn't have to go to the bathroom, but the sound of flushing calms me down." He explained, remembering the only other time he'd said that was to Ember.

"I'm sorry you have to spend your birthday with _Vicky_." Timmy said. Oh yeah, Chip thought, _that's _her name...the girl who tortures kids for money. Ember always hated her after Vicky put glue in her hair in preschool.

"Oh that's okay, little pal. You have to spend _every day _with her. I'm just here till she snaps or the SWAT team arrives."

"That's Vicky for you! Icky with a V" Timmy said as they walked (Chip hopped) down the hall.

"Hey! Icky...Vicky! I could write a song about that!" Chip mentioned.

"I was wrong about you, Chip! Just because you're rich and famous doesn't mean you're a jerk!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Actually," Chip began, "I'm not all that rich. The record company pays for everything. I'm _broke_. But if the fans knew that...they might not love me anymore..." Or, that's what the record company says. Shallow fans.

"But neither would Vicky!" Timmy exclaimed. "Well, there's that." Chip said, spinning down the hall in his chains.

Chip was hopping back to the bed when there was a voice from behind him; "_Hii_ Chip darling!" Oh...Vicky... "Look who I found on the internet! The only Just person of the peace on earth who will marry someone against their will!" she said, dragging a dorky-looking dude in the room.

Vicky positioned herself and the extremely reluctant Chip in front of the Internet-priest and waited breathlessly to become the wife of a captive star. the priest began in a nasally lame voice.

"We are gathered here today to forcibly bond these two teens against their will. Is there anyone here.." Chip opened his mouth to object. "-besides the groom.." he rolled his eyes. "Who has a reason these two should _not _be wed?" Suddenly the door burst open. A short woman with pink hair appeared next to the guy from the record company.

"_He _does!" she announced.

"Oh my gosh! It's the guy from the record company!" Chip exclaimed in total not-surprise.

"Thanks for the tip, Miss Pink-haired mystery woman." he said, striding towards Vicky.

"I represent Chip's record company. Since you're going to be Chip Skylark's wife," he said, addressing Vicky. " you get Chip Skylark's _debts_." he said, opening a briefcase and covering Vicky in bills, from phone bills to car bills, and pager bills, and for everything-else bills." She stood in the heap of bills in disbelief.

"Six million bucks? But _Chip_, I thought you were _rich_!"

"Nope!" Timmy interrupted.

"He's just pretty- and talented!"

"NOOO!" Vicky screamed, "You broke loser creep!" she shouted at Chip. "I don't love you! This wedding is _off_!" Chip smirked; good riddance. Seriously? Broke loser creep? Broke, sure. Loser...ouch. _Creep _is just pushing it too far. "Nerd!" Vicky shouted before slamming the door.

Chip hoped that was addressed to the wedding dictator and not him. Suddenly the lock on Chip's chains broke, and he was free.

"I'm free! Yessiree! I'm free-ee-eee-ee...OH NO!" he shouted, staring at the clock on the wall. "I'll never get to the concert in time!" He was determined to see if he had just imagined the alter-Ember on the TV screen...she couldn't be..

"Here you go, Chip!" Timmy said, holding up a phone.

"Use this! Let 'em know you're on your way!"

"Thanks, little dude!" Chip said, taking the phone. Once again, a pink cloud of sleeping gas shot out of the phone and got Chip straight in the face. "The...album comes out on...July 24th.." he said dazedly before dropping to the floor for the second time, fast asleep.

When he next opened his eyes, Chip was at his concert with a cheering crowd and Timmy onstage next to him.

"What? How did we get here?" he asked, but Timmy didn't answer.

"Chip! Sing!" he said, pushing the mike towards him. Chip ginned, thinking of the song he'd made up about Vicky. Girls in the stands began shouting with him; "_V" "I!" "C!" "K!" "Y!" "The sound of her name makes the little kids cry! AAAH!_"

Chip began to sing as he looked for Ember in the crowd...he had probably hallucinated...

"_Hey, Vicky, you're so so icky just the thought of being around you makes me oh so sicky.._" Chip danced and sang as he scanned the singing crowd for the Ember with blue hair...

"_Hey, Vicky would you please explain why you get so much enjoyment out of causing kids pain? Oh oh oh!_" "_A chick who's just plain mean...a sour sweet sixteen...she's a fire-breathing dragon in a pair of black jeans!.._"

"_Hey, Vicky won't you tell us true, how'd we ever get the bad luck to be stuck with you? Hey, Vicky can we say one thing, it's your super total yuckiness that makes us want to sing! Icky Vicky! ew,ew! Icky Vicky! ew,ew! Icky Vicky!_" The crowd cheered, and the concert ended.

As Timmy said goodbye and the crowd began to file out of the concert hall, Chip began searching the emptying room to see if he _had _just imagined seeing Ember.


	7. Last Light

Ugh...I know this chapter's so short...I'll update soon!

**

* * *

Ember**

Ember had wandered around for a while, recognizing everything; she was in Dimsdale again! She passed by a huge poster, and stared at it in surprise; Chip Skylark live in concert, today at 10:00! She gasped, then practically assaulted the next passer-by; "Tell me the time!" she yelled. The woman was terrified and stuttered out that it was ten to ten. Ember gasped. When the woman had run off, Emebr floated through the wall of the concert hall and stared.

There was a huge mass of girls -and one man- who were all wearing Chip shirts and hats and waving Chip flags. They were all shouting, and then Chip appeared on stage. Ember gasped; he looked just the same as before. Her eyes filled as she made her way through the throng of insane girls. Life is just unfair. At that moment, she realized that the only thing she really wanted was to be with Chip forever...but that was impossible now...because she was dead.

When the concert ended, and the crowd all filed out, still cheering and waving their flags and autographed faces, Ember sat on a chair in the back row as everyone left. The lights switched off, and she was left in the darkenss with her glowing turquoise hair the only light. She began to cry silently, knowing that all she was now was part of Chip's past, and not of his future.

**Chip**

Chip was alone in the dark concert hall when he suddenly saw a turquoise light in the far corner of the auditorium. He squinted at it, and realized it was a ponytail...the same ponytail he'd seen on Ember on the TV...could she really be...? He made his way towards her, stumbling a little in the dark, still hearing her song echoing in his head...and the realized that she was singing...

**Ember**

Ember, still crying, began to sing. Her voice echoed all around the empty amphitheatre, sounding very haunting._ Your life goes on without me...My life, a losing game... _She wiped away her tears in frustration, and had just gotten up to leave when a warm hand fell on her cold shoulder. She whipped around to see Chip Skylark looking at her, partly with wonder and partly with confusion.

"Ember?" he asked uncertainly. Ember nodded and hugged him, tears spilling from her eyes and getting his sweater wet. She couldn't speak for crying. She felt like she was being crushed; the one person she'd ever _really _loved, her town, her past...she didn't belong anymore. His life was going on without her, and all she would ever be able to do is watch him live. _  
_


	8. You Will Remember

Okay, this took WAYYYY too long, but I was on holiday for most of the summer...

* * *

Ember sat in the darkened theatre, Chip's arms around her and her eyes still wet with crying, knowing that she couldn't stay very long. She no longer belonged in the world that she had once lived in. She was dead, and all she would ever be to Chip Skylark is a memory, a phantom of his past. As much as she couldn't bear to stay with him any longer, because she knew that if she did, she would never be able to leave, and then he might begin to hate her...she shook her head, unable to continue her train because the idea of Chip hating her was too painful to even think about. But she also knew that to leave him at all, even now, would probably only break her heart more.

She couldn't stop the tears that dripped down her ghostly pale cheeks, but she steeled herself for what she knew she must do. She knelt, and looked up at Chip. He looked at her, at a complete loss for words, the misery and pain he was feeling etched vividly upon his face. Ember took a shaky, rattling breath, then leaned towards him, and whispered in his ear. Chip closed his eyes: although he knew very well that it was the voice of Ember, the only girl he'd ever loved, the one he would remember, her voice was not as sweet and gentle as it had once been; the hauntingly quiet whisper that escaped her pale mouth was almost terrifying, and it thrilled him. He longed to hear more of this most disturbingly beautiful sound, but at her words, his heart paused with horror.

"I'm going to say goodbye, Mister Skylark." she'd said, her terrible, wind-like whisper cold in his ear, and in his heart.

"Don't go!" he said pleadingly, his voice cracking slightly from horror at the idea of really, _really _never seeing her again, of losing her _forever_. She smiled sadly at him, her eyes still full of tears. He watched, honestly about to cry himself, as her smile faded into a pained grimace. She looked down, more tears shining on her luminescent skin.

"I can't stay with you forever." she whispered, almost to herself.

"Why not? Stay with me!" he said, determined to make her stay. He couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her, never hearing, _touching _Ember ever ever again. She looked up at him, and he fell silent at her tortured expression. She brought two, ice-cold, glowing pearly hands to his face, leaned in, and kissed him. He was at first completely shocked by her movement: she had never kissed him like this before. Her freezing skin made him shiver, but her mouth was just as warm as it had been before...before _that day. _Ember threw herself into that kiss, almost her very soul. She wanted him to understand how much she wanted to remain by him, never leaving, ever by his side. But she just...

Chip felt some of Ember's frigid tears land on his face as he kissed her back, holding her to him, determined to never let her go. When at last, long moments later, they broke apart, Ember seemed to be glowing brighter, imprinting her form onto Chip's retinas. He blinked at her luminosity, still not releasing his hold on her. "Will you...remember my name?" she said in a breathless whisper. Knowing somehow that, no matter how hard her tried, how long he held her, he would not be able to prevent her leaving him, he nodded fiercely, his voice choked as he forced his lips to move in an audible reply;

"I could never forget, Ember. I will...I will remember..." he broke off, unable to continue.

She closed her eyes. Ember felt suddenly...lighter. She glowed brighter, the pale light seeming to become a white mist that floated around them. She sighed, and Chip suddenly felt his hold on her slacken, as if his hands had gone straight through her. He watched, transfixed and somehow calm as she glowed more and more, seeming to dissolve into a glowing white cloud that span and twirled, going up, and up...

Chip watched until she was gone, well and truly gone. He hugged himself, and began to cry, for the first time since the funeral. He didn't know how long he sat there in the deserted auditorium. No matter how cold Ember's breath and touch had been, he somehow felt even colder now that she'd left him. He had a horrible feeling that Ember was gone now. Gone in a way that nothing could bring her back. Suddenly he looked up, convinced he'd heard...no...it couldn't be... He stood up, straining to hear what he now recognized as a hauntingly beautiful melody, so familiar it was as if it was imprinted into his mind, and yet now...he felt like this was somehow the first time he'd _truly _heard it as well...

_Yeah...ohhh...it was, it was September...wind blows, the dead leaves fall...To you, I did surrender, two weeks, you didn't call. Your life goes on without me, my life, a losing game...but you should, you should not doubt me, You will remember my name...oh Ember, you will remember, Ember, one thing remains...oh, Ember, so warm and tender...you will remember by name. _Chip felt tears begin to slide down his cheeks as he listened to the song, the quiet song that echoed in his mind and heart...making him ache unbearably for his lost...his lost Ember. He listened, straining his ears as he made his way down to the stage, where he was convinced it was coming from. He began shaking, trembling slightly from emotion and horror, and misery and doubt, and every emotion he'd felt since Ember's death and her return. He remembered the words on the first page of a book he'd read the summer before he'd met Ember, now hauntingly and terribly true in his mind; _The ones we love leave us too soon, and it's _always _too soon. _He began crying in earnest as he imagined how their life could have been. He imagined college, buying a house, getting married, kids, grandchildren, growing old together...He collapsed to his knees, shaking with grief and pain. His heart was aching terribly, like an icicle was plunged into it. As he listened to the lyrics, although he knew them by heart, he somehow found new meaning in them again...this was Ember's life...this was what she was...

_Your heart, your heart abandoned...you're wrong, now bear the shame..._Chip could only believe that Ember had thought him to not love her anymore, that after her death, he would have moved on...no...he couldn't see that she could possibly have thought that...and yet...you're wrong..? Wrong about he being dead, gone, and never coming back. _Like dead trees, in cold December...Nothing but ashes remain..._Chip's heart was breaking, shattering as he heard the last line of that...ashes...Ember was cremated, as was her wish...she had written down that wish years ago, so her parents had said...so that she could die as an Ember, like she was born Ember. _Ohh, Ember, you will remember...Ember, one thing remains..._Chip shook with pain as he knew that the only thing that would remain of her _now _was her name..._Ember, so warm and tender...you will remember my name... _Chip knew that he could never forget it. _Ohh Ember, yo uwill remember, Ember one thing remains, Ember, so warm and tender...You Will Remember My Name...yeah, you will remember my name..._The song seemed to fade, and yet remain as Chip got to his feet, hands and shoulders shaking, the former from cold, the latter from tears.

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS: BODY OF TEEN SENSATION, CHIP SKYLARK, DISCOVERED IN CONCERT HALL. POLICE SUSPECT SUICIDE AS FAMILY AND FANS MOURN THE LOSS OF THEIR SON AND IDOL.**

* * *

THE END.

* * *

sorry it took so long to get this one out. YEs, I realize that I probably killed off Chip before his other appearences in Fairly Odd Parents, and I know that Ember came back in Danny P., but this is fanfiction! Let hell break loose!

Hope you liked it, reviews are loved. Thanks for reading:)


End file.
